bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Eiji Hanamura
| birthday = 14th May | age = 34 (Physical) 287 (Actual) | gender = Male | height = 184 cm (6'0") | weight = 77 kg (169 lb.) | blood type = A | affiliation = Gotei 13 | previous affiliation = | profession = | position = 3rd Seat | previous position = | division = Thirteenth Division | previous division = | partner = Miyuki Kobayashi Ran Sugawara | previous partner = | base of operations = | relatives = | education = | shikai = Fushoku | bankai = | story debut = Dawn of Hardship: Cold Road | roleplay debut = | japanese voice = | english voice = }} Eiji Hanamura (えいじ輝々, Hanamura Eiji) is a and the Third Seated Officer of the Thirteenth Division in the Gotei 13, serving under Captain Tamiko Iwasaki. He occasionally partners with Miyuki Kobayashi and Ran Sugawara. Appearance Eiji appears to be a man of Japanese descent who is in his mid-30's, he stands at 6'00" and weighs 169 lbs, being well built and having perfect muscle to fat ratio. Eiji has black hair which is styled in the form of a crew cut, which is kept properly uniform at most times, his facial features are strong and sharp, having an angular nose, a sharp jawline and a small mouth, additionally, he also has slight scowl lines adorning his forehead. Eiji typically wears the standard Shinigami attire of a , which overall consists of a black and a black , a white , a white and finally a white and that all Shinigami normally wear, he doesn't have any visible modifications to his Shihakushō that are notable in any way. Personality Eiji comes across as a strict and authoritarian individual, taking pride in his work and being exceptionally organised at all times. He typically keeps to himself whenever he has completed his assignments, tending to merely read whenever he is doing so, however, despite his quiet disposition when alone, Eiji's attitude when in a team switches to that of a traditional team leader, being strong willed, clear headed and quick thinking, being able to work well in a team despite his less than friendly demeanor. Eiji's social skills are slightly lacking, with him sometimes not being able to properly deliver his messages in a way that would constitute as welcoming and friendly, which sometimes causing others to dismiss him as a cold individual, despite him not particularly being as such. His attitude towards individuals who are disobedient or disrespectful is one of annoyance and sometimes hatred, though he is able to work with such individuals to a degree. While in battle, Eiji becomes more focused and aware of his surroundings and situation, being able to quickly assess something and then formulate a plan against it, including his teammates into his strategy as he does so. While his concentration in battle doesn't often get shook by his enemies, he can go into an agitated state if one of his teammates doesn't act properly in the team. Powers and Abilities Appearances Bleach: Enduring Path The Dawn of Hardship Arc *''Dawn of Hardship: Cold Road'' Category:13th Division Category:Male Category:Fanon Character Category:Character Category:Shinigami